A STRANGER COMES
by invaderrusty221
Summary: Akk! Johnny has to stay a someones house and guess whos there! Devi! ohhh poor devi and johnny, when will the fighting and fear end? lol I suck at summaries just read itt! please review it would be nice if you do! :
1. Chapter 1

A STRANGER COMES

Johnny walked and walked, it seemed like hours had gone by since he killed an elderly couple for cutting in front of him at a restaurant. He had turned around to see Squee looking up at him with huge

scared eyes, asking what he was doing in his grandparents house. Johnny had smiled in a creepy fashion his face was covered in blood, sweetly adding that his grandparents just like his parents could

care less what happened to him. " I don't want anything _too_ bad to happen to you" he had said."Damn" he whispered under his breath "I _knew_ I should have gone to the house next door with their

stupid non- stop barking dog" he turned to the frightened little boy "Wanna get a Brainfreezie?" Johnny asked "There are no Brainfreezie stores around here" Squee said in a small voice "WHAT?HELL NO!

NO BRAINFREEZIE?" Johnny had lost it he was yelling and shrieking aimlessly at the world . "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" squeaked Squee. Johnny felt like tearing someone apart watching every limb and bone

ripping and falling to the ground while he was shrieking "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT!". Johnny spun around to see in the distance a little girl who looked about 10 or 12 staring at

him, for his outburst had caused her to go outside to see where the noise was coming from."Shit, now I gotta take care of _her _too?" he made a disturbing smile on his face, grabbing the knife from his

pocket he ran at full speed until he was face to face with the girl, he stopped with such force that some blood splattered on to her face, her expression turned from surprised to horrified."What?, do

you think I'm crazy just cause I yelled?" he hissed "Nnooo… it's just …well you, you're covered in blood…" she trailed off looking at his blood-soaked coat. "Ohh… that.." he was still angry but not as

much as earlier. He walked off leaving the girl wide-eyed and confused. She went inside _weird guy, _she thought _but he's pretty cute_…_ whatever. _2 hours later the doorbell rang a second went by and

there was a hurried knock another couple of seconds passed and it sounded like the person at the door was having a freaking heart attack. "I'm coming!, jeez! Wait a freaking second!" "I did!" came

an all too familiar voice, she opened her door and came inches away from the maniacs face, "why are you here… again?" she asked "well as you can see I walked a very very long distance to get here

so I'd _really_ appreciate it if I could stay here so…where are your parents?..." "I dunno they could care less about me, they don't even come here anymore, but my cousin Devi is coming here to stay

with me, but why should I help you besides the fact that you have anywhere else to stay… and also you tried to kill me" she said coldly " Because ummmm…" he thought long and hard "yea,… that's

what I thought" she closed the door but to no avail she looked down to see Johnny's steel toed shoe blocking the door, she looked at him then back down "Dude … you dented my freaking door, what

the hell is your problem?" she exclaimed "_d__é__sol__é__ vers jusq__úá__" _"Wait… what?" "Sorry about that , is what I meant to say" "Well my name's Rachel" the little girl said "My name's Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: STARTING TO MAKE SENSE

"Ssshit!" Devi whispered " I'm gonna be late" she drove for 3 hours until she reached the small rundown house, it was unsettling how quiet the house was. She was usually welcomed with a huge sign

on the yard welcoming Devi, but the lawn was bare and the grass was brown. Inside the house it was dark all except the kitchen, "Hello?..." Devi looked into the kitchen gasping at what she saw. There

standing with their back to her was the one and only, Johnny. He was making a sandwich, quietly she reached into her purse for searching for her mace. "Jjj-nny?... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she

sprayed the mace as soon as he turned around. "Devi… OH GOD!AHHAHAAAHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed and fell on the ground covering his eyes"Stop!" Rachel jumped in front of Johnny who was pouring

water onto his face "Rachel get away from him!, he's a killer!" Devi quickly pulled the little girl away from the maniac. "No, he just is sorta mad…" Rachel said under her breath. Johnny got up from where

he was kneeling rubbing his stinging eyes he said " Okay, Okay I deserved that, but let me explain why I'm here please don't spray me again… it freaking HURTS!" "DAM RIGHT YOU GOTTA EXPLAIN!" Devi

shrieked "Well, I was here because an elderly couple who lives 3 houses down, well… they cut in front of me in line at a restaurant , and _that_ can't go unpunished…" Johnny trailed off. To Devi, Johnny

looked like a small, innocent child,_ but he's not _Devi thought _you can't let him into your mind he tried to KILL you! …but still, maybe he's changed…_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing noise

"AHHAHAA!" she screamed and kicked Johnny in-between the legs. "DEVI, STOP!STOP!PLEASE!" Rachel was holding Devi's arm tight, tears on the brim of her eyes. "Okay… I'm sorry if I scared you … it's

just I didn't expect _him_ to be here" Devi looked up in the direction where Johnny was laying "ouch, … ummm I can't get up" Johnny whispered in a high pitched voice. "Ohhh… sorry" Devi muttered

"Here let me help you up…" she slowly extended her hand to him, he only looked at it in disgust "No, No … I can get up myself… in a couple of minutes" Johnny said slowly "Jeez! How hard did you kick

him?" Rachel laughed "Oh, Shut up!" Devi said jokingly .


	3. Chapter 3

LOL this is probally the LONGEST chapter here! it's filler so if it's dry don't blame me I'm running out of ideas

DISCLAIMER: I don't own JTHM Jhonen vasquez does!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: AN ACCIDENT

" Hello, yea it's me Rachel!DUH!Ohhh yea well I'm thinking about doing a party today… yes invite TONS of friends!" Rachel exclaimed. Katie sighed _wow it's been a lonnng time since Rachel threw a party,_

She got up and walked to her room Rachel told her to call a lot of people. Johnny was standing a room away from Rachel, he was leaning on the wall, it looked like he was sleeping , but he wasn't. the

door creaked open, Johnny's eyes flew open " Who's there?" he asked, but there was no response. Johnny jumped up "Hello?" a black and white cat was rubbing itself on his boots clearly enjoying it.

"Shoo!" he said pushing the cat away, but it persisted and laid on his boots, it sat there for minutes until Johnny couldn't take it anymore. "I said GET OFF!" Johnny kicked the cat very hard, the animal

hissed and tried to get up, but it was bleeding from its side where Johnny had kicked it."Hey, stop it you idiot…" Rachel said but stopping when she saw what he did to her cat. A scream was erupting

from her, she tried to keep it in, but she couldn't "AHHHHAHHH!" the scream lasted for about a full minute "why… you LITTLE DEMON!" Rachel had lost it, she was picking anything near her and

throwing it at him. "And to think I let _you_ into my house!I felt sorry for_ you_ and your little friend!" she finally spit out. "And, and how I thought you were _cute_!I HATE YOU!LEAVE NOW! I swear just

LEAVE!" Rachel's face was full of rage and hate, she really meant it. Johnny felt anger rising up, he wanted to say " it wasn't my fault the stupid cat was annoying me!" and then grabbing the little girl

by the neck and crushing her neck and feeling her go limp, but he held it back. He had to do something about the girl though, she was going bezerk and yelling unspeakable words and sentences, so

quietly when her back was turned to him he grabbed the knife hidden in his boots and used the top of the handle to whack the back of her neck "And, and Devi told me to be careful but I didn't

believe-" Rachel was cut off , she fell to the ground, unconscious. Squee who had been hiding in the closet heard all this and whimpered, _did he really kill her?_ He thought, holding his teddy bear, Shmee

tighter, Squee had heard the girl yelling but then it got quiet all of a sudden, he heard Johnny walk out of the room, humming lightly as if nothing had happened. Devi was listing to her ipod, the

volume was at it's highest which is probably why she didn't hear the incident just a few moments ago. Johnny stormed angrily into the room which Devi was in and pulled out her earplugs, " OUCH!

What the hell?" Devi turned only to become face to face with an angry Johnny. Startled by this Devi took a step back " Hey, get away from me, I kicked your ass before and I'll kick it again!" she

shouted threatingly . Johnny sighed suddenly all his anger he had diminished he _really _didn't want to get in another fight with Devi, especially if it was going to leave him on the floor covered in blood

and unconscious . " I'm sorry to bother you but… ummm… well it's about Rachel she-" " what did you to her!" Devi interrupted "Huh?, What? No I didn't do anything but she's hurt and I –" " YOU HURT

HER?" Devi stepped so close to Johnny that he could feel her warm breath on him _wow her hair is so pretty, and those green emerald eyes oh God she's so beautiful… akk I'm doing it again! _

_**Johnny, don't **__**concede that you like her take this chance and keep her forever Johnny do it keep her how she is…**_

" SHUT UP!" Johnny shouted "What? Excuse me! I'm trying toask you a question and you are telling _me _to shut up!" Devi exclaimed , she took a deep breath and looked Johnny straight in the eye "

what did you do to my cousin". "Nothing! I did nothing" " you're lying I can see it in your eyes" " WHAT! MY EYES!" Johnny ran to the mirror and frantically looked at his reflection._ He is off _Devi thought

"well I'm going to take a look at what you are talking about" Devi walked off and ran to the room where her cousin was laying on the floor. "NOOOOOO! " Johnny lunged himself right in front of the

door mere inches away from Devi's surprised face " Jesus Christ, Nny! What was THAT all about!"Devi spat out "n-nothing! Nope! It's nothing never mind you should get back to your painting!" Johnny

stuttered like a child trying to hide something. " uhhh, I don't know what you're trying to hide but just move!" Devi pushed Johnny out of the way with surprising force " No wait AHH!" Johnny's hands

flew up and were flailing around in attempts to distract Devi. " I don't know what you're freaking out about- AHHH oh my God, Rachel!" Devi flew over to her cousin's side "ll-look Devi, I can explain

this… I think" " You… Just… Get… THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" Devi shrieked . "ohh… okay" Johnny lowered his head peering out from underneath his messy black-blue hair " I'm sorry for ever-" " NO!

JUST LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I wish I did though... lol

Hope this is good I had fun writing this one! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Well that didn't go so well, shit! Now Squee is there all alone I wonder where the boy was? _Johnny thought as he walked alongside the deserted road.

Squee opened the closet door he was hiding in, thinking he was alone in the room, but he was face to face with an adult woman who looked at him in confusion. "SQUEEEEEEEE!" he ran right back into the closet hiding in a corner "Hello? Who are _you_?" Devi asked. "squee." He whimpered "Well not saying anything isn't going to help, I've gotta get my cousin to the hospital and you are coming with me" Devi said grabbing the boy's arm and putting him in the car. " Wait here and I'll get Rachel and we'll be on our way… by the way are you Squee? Your Nny's next door neighbor right? Well umm look as soon as we get to the hospital I'll drop you off to your house ,Okay?... " " Okay." Squee fiddled with the latch on the seat belt _why is she being so nice to me? She probably just feels bad for me _suddenly Squee was filled with rage _Well she doesn't have to feel bad for me! I have 2 loving parents… they just show their love in a different way!_ . " okay! We all strapped up? Let's go!" Devi said as she laid down Rachel onto the car seat. As they entered the hospital nurses and doctors pushed passed them it took several minutes to get to the front desk "yes, I would like to get her to the emergency room right away".

_A few hours later…_

"Nughhh… Holy crap my neck is KILLING me!" Rachel said, she got up quickly and winced in pain when she tried to move her neck. " Hello?" Rachel sat up immediately knew she was not in her room, she was in a hospital room and there was quite a commotion outside her room. "AHH!OH MY GOD THERES A NEEDLE IN MY EYE!" " what the heck?" Rachel screamed as blood was leaking out underneath the door. "Is this a joke?" Rachel questioned, the door opened and Johnny stood there covered in gore and his coat soaked in blood, just the way he looked the first time she had seen him. "ummm… Johnny?... What did you do to those people?" she timidly hid under her sheets, all of a sudden a doctor who seemed to come back from his break ran into the room. "OHMYGOD!THERELITTLEGIRLIWILLSAVEYO-" the doctor was cut off as Johnny pushed the man to the ground and took out a hooked knife and cut open his stomach, guts and blood littered the floor when Johnny took his attention back to Rachel. " Well, that took care of him!" Johnny walked over to the girl and said "look I don't want any doctors poking around in your insides! That's just creepy!"he grinned a grin that only Johnny himself could pull off. " C'mon kid let's go get you home" Devi said " where do you live?" "over there" squee pointed to a two- story house next to …_ oh God it's Johnny house! Calm down Devi you can do this!_."Ookay here we are, go cc-check if your parents are there, they might be worried" Devi stuttered _oh my God this is bad get a hold of yourself ma-_ " hey lady" "AHHHAHH!JOHNNY DON'T TOUCHME I'LLKICKYOU!nonono!..." Devi breathed heavily and her chest heaved for air. "s'cuse me umm… lady? Where here." Squee said "ohh … I knew that" "yeah" Squee replied flatly. Devi and Squee left the car and walked towards the door, after several minutes of waiting it was apparent that Squee's parents were not there. _Great, now I have to take care of TWO kids just my luck _"Umm… look Squee you can just stay at our house until your parents come back, okay?" Devi said "okay" Squee's voice held sadness in them, his voice starting to crack. They rode in the car in silence, until they reached the house where Devi found Johnny and a traumatized Rachel waiting at the door. " How did Rachel get out of the hospital so soon?" Devi asked "ummm…" both Johnny and Rachel looked at each other to answer the question " well?" Devi repeated "There was an err.. an accident…" Rachel finally said. Devi narrowed her eyes "you're lying I can tell by y-" " NONONO! YOU CAN'T SEE IT IN HER EYES BECAUSE IT'S NOT THERE I CHECKED!" Johnny shrieked. " what? Are you talking about what's wrong with my eyes?" Rachel said her eyes widening at the thought of her eyes portraying her emotions "nothing" he said. Two hours after the incident Devi thought that she should treat the kids with a 'surprise'. "where are we going?" Johnny asked for the _millionth_ time "Johnny just calm down it's a surprise for the kids Jeez!" Devi said, they pulled up to Roller Coaster World "YAYYYY!" both of the kids jumped up and squealed in joy, which made Johnny flinch. _Oh dear God! ughh I hate this but still… _he looked over to where Devi, squee, and Rachel were standing, _they look so… so happy!I don't want to ruin this for them especially Squee, I don't think I've seen him smile once… then again I don't care if they're happy or not!_. Johnny entered the park, immediately in need of solitude "umm… I'm going to wait for you here okay?" Johnny spoke up, they all turned and looked at him " Don't you want to ride the roller coasters with us?" Rachel said "No I'm fine I'm not particularly fond of riding carts full of people and hearing them scream on either side of my ears." He confined. "ohh… okay, but you make a deal you _have_ to ride the last one with us!" Devi said , Johnny gave a pleading look to Rachel who said "oh no Johnny you gotta do it!" "ughhh! Fine I'll go on the last one!" Johnny gave in. While Johnny was waiting for them he walked over to a BrainFreezie machine, he wanted one for a long time as he was filling his cup up to the rim, someone knocked the freezie out of his hand " Hey… Hey!...HEYY!" Johnny turned around and grabbed the teenager who knocked down his freezie " Excuse me sir, but you just knocked down my freezie and I was having a very good day up until now so-" " Hey! Let go of me you FAG! Don't freaking touch me!" the teenager said , with that Johnny threw the boy to the ground and gouged out his eyes then there was a ripping sound, Johnny sliced the teens stomach and was tearing out his intestines and removing the pinkish-grey coils. His friends shrieked in fear and disgust, some even threw up because of the gore, "look at you you're no better than this!" Johnny was talking to his friends " are you better than this pile of stinking gut and blood and SHIT!" Johnny's mind was in a blur his thoughts were unclear and everything was out of focus except for the bleeding heap of the mutilated teen. Rage took over his mind and in those few minutes he had brutally killed all three of the teenagers, after his anger subsided he looked around him, all he saw was blood, veins, and many other mutilated bodies_, this is what I've become, oh God is this is the REAL me!_? _It's all around me the shit of this world is getting into my HEAD!SHIT!_

_**Johnny you can't hide from what you really are, you can though fulfill your humanly needs joh- **_"NONONO!" Johnny put his hands over his ears and stomped his foot hard on the ground- merely missing the disembodied head of the teen. "Just SHUT UP! Get out of my freaking head!oh God the voices never END! SHIT!" he fell to the ground laying there in a fetal position crying silently to himself."Johnny! hey, hey! Johnny! C'mon! let's go to the last ri…"Rachel stopped in mid-sentence and what she saw horrified her so much that she had to hold back a scream of disgust, she breathed in slowly and almost gagged on the heavy stench of blood in the air, but walked on towards Johnny, she had to step away from a few limbs and heads until she reached him. "…Johnny?..."she softly spoke "hrump" he mumbled " we can go now… you don't have to ride the roller coaster with us but, Devi and squee are waiting for us ." Rachel took a step closer to him and looked down at him _he looks like an innocent child! How can a man who did err… does such horrible things look so innocent! How is WHAT I would like to know. Maybe I'm just used to it, no that CAN'T be it I only spent a day with him, surely I couldn't have gotten used to the bloody violence that he does! ._Her thoughts were cut short when she realized he stirred, Johnny got up his eyes were red, as if he had been crying only moments ago. "Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked "yes,… but what about the roller coaster deal?" he said " oh that? You don't have to got on it we were just jjoking" Rachel inquired, not wanting to upset the maniac. "no no I _want_ to go on a ride" Johnny forced a smile that both of them knew was fake, "umm… ok let's go to Devi and Squee, don't want to keep them waiting" "right". Johnny and Rachel walked in silence for several minutes until Rachel finally spoke "hey Johnny?, why…wwhy did you do that to those people… I … I knew some of them!" she finally said " Did you care about them?"Johnny asked "well, no but I knew them from my school,so it's going to be weird not seeing them walk and throw things at me. heh." She joked ." Then they deserved it, y'know, because that's mean what the do to you" Johhny grimaced "But what you did to them was meaner! Johnny! You tourtured them and they slowly died! It's not right" she stated. At this Johnny snapped he turned to the girl and screamed " I KNOW ITS WRONG BUT I CAN'T STOP MY SELF!I'M SO MESSED UP IN MY HEAD! Don't you see, don't you know!" Johnny was now shaking the girl and squeezing her shoulders causing her to scream in surprise by his strong grip on her. " Johnny! What are you doing to her!" Devi dropped the three cotton candy tubs she held in her hand and ran to them, Squee was astonished , he had never seen him like this especially to a child,_ maybe she said something that caused him to snap, I'll find out later though._


End file.
